


On the 7th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Hurt feelings, M/M, New Year's Eve, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you having a party? Why didn't you invite me?? I'M YOUR ROOMMATE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 7th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for going MIA for a while. Last week of school before break, and my teachers are mean. I hope you like this, even if its a bit rushed. Leave comments!

Merlin opened the door to the flat and ran into someone.

“Arthur?”

Merlin's flatmate had a wreath in his hands, which were up to his face. “Oh, god. I think my nose is bleeding.”

“Are you serious?” Merlin put down the grocery bags. “Do you need help?”

Arthur took his hands away to reveal a perfectly good face, “I’m kidding. Lighten up, Merlin.”

Merlin let out a big sigh. “What are you even doing?”

“Putting up decorations for our New Years party.” Arthur finished hanging up the wreath and moved back to a box on the couch.

“Party?”

“Mhm,” the blond hummed and grabbed a string of lights.

Merlin walked in front of Arthur and crossed his arms. “Party?”

“Yeah, the party. I invited my friends, it’ll be fun.”

Merlin hadn’t been made aware of this holiday party. He threw up his hands and walked to the kitchen with the groceries.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur chased after his flatmate.

“Nothing,” Merlin put the eggs and milk into the fridge and turned away, “I’m fine.”

Arthur helped put away the food. The two boys didn’t talk, instead avoiding each other's eyes. Arthur didn’t know why.

Merlin walked to his room, “I’m taking a shower. Tell me when people are here.”

“Okay,” he kept putting up the decorations.

 

~~~

Merlin sat in his room, listening to the noise outside. He could hear Arthur laughing, probably at something one of his football pals said. Merlin had never met them. He barely knew Arthur. They had only been flatmates for a month or so. Not long enough to even be considered friends.

The boy was on his computer, reading a paper for uni, when he heard a knock.

“Yeah?”

Arthur poked his head in, holding a mug. “Do you want some eggnog?”

“Sure, thanks.” Merlin set his computer to the side and Arthur sat on his bed.

“What's wrong? You haven’t come out to talk to anyone.”

Merlin huffed, “Who are you, my mum?”

“No,” Arthur passed him the mug, “I was just wondering.”

He quickly got up. “Come visit if you want.”

Merlin watched him leave and took a sip of eggnog.

 

~~~

Merlin walked out into the hallway. The first person he saw was a man around his age with dark hair, and a taller man with blond hair.

“You must be Arthur's new flatmate!” The first man said, “I’m Gwaine.”

“Merlin.” He responded.

“This is Percival, Lance is in the chair, Elyan is talking with Gwen, his sister, and Morgana, and there’s a few others in the kitchen.” Gwaine pointed at everyone as he said their names. 

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled, and waved at Gwen. He knew her from school. He moved to the kitchen. Arthur was busy pouring drinks and laughing.

“Merlin!” He smiled when Merlin entered the room. “Have you met everyone?”

“I just came for more eggnog.” Merlin said coldly, going to the fridge.

Arthur excused himself from his conversation with his friends and followed Merlin to his room.

“What is wrong?”

Merlin spun around. “You didn’t tell me you were having a party!”

Arthur’s brows came together. “What? I-I’m sure I did…”

“No, you didn’t. And I’ve never met your friends. We’re supposed to be friends, or at least flatmates, but how can we?”

“Merlin, stop yelling.” Arthur took a step forward. “And we are friends.”

Merlin stopped. “What?”

“We are friends. And I thought I told you about the party. I’m sorry, okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

They were standing in the middle of Merlin's room, close together. They could hear footsteps coming closer, and Gwaine's laugh.

“Hey, guys. We’re counting down to midnight.”

Arthur turned to him, “We’ll be out in a second.”

Gwaine took another sip from the cup he was holding and left.

Arthur took another step towards Merlin. He could smell the alcohol on the blond's breath.

“I do like you.”

“I like you, too.” Merlin said.

“People are supposed to kiss at midnight on New Years.”

“It's not midnight though.”

Arthur's face was close to Merlin's. Almost too close. “When you first moved in, you told me you were gay and asked if that made me uncomfortable. I said no, it didn’t, because I know someone who’s bisexual.”

“I remember.”

“That person is me.”

They closed the distance at the same time. Merlin wasn’t sure if it was he who leaned in or Arthur, but it didn’t matter. His lips were chapped and tasted of cheap beer and eggnog. Merlin could smell their laundry detergent on his clothes.

They pulled apart. Arthur cleared his throat and backed up.

“Well, I have to go countdown with them. Do you want to come?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’ll stay here.”

Arthur nodded and walked to the door. “Uh, see you later.”

Merlin hummed and sat down on his bed. This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Life is Strange on December 16


End file.
